1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray system and more particularly pertains to dispensing contents of a container in a safe, convenient and economical manner while reducing finger stress and fatigue caused by continuous spraying. This invention allows the spraying to be accomplished by the simultaneous use of one or more fingers or alternating between fingers and thus further reducing the stress and fatigue. Holding and supporting the weigh of the container close to the center of gravity of the container reduces the stress and fatigue of the wrist and hand for the operator and improves maneuverability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In this respect, the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing contents of a container in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved spray system which can be used for dispensing contents of a container in a safe, convenient and economical manner and reducing finger fatigue for the user. This invention allows the spraying to be accomplished by the simultaneous use of one or more fingers or alternating between fingers and thus further reducing the stress and fatigue. Holding and supporting the weigh of the container close to the center of gravity of the container reduces the stress and fatigue of the wrist and hand for the operator and improves maneuverability. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.